


A Wincest Poem

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, crap, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A smol Wincest poem, born out of the frustrations of not being able to log onto Quotev.Some angst and Wincest fluff





	A Wincest Poem

Sam slowly walked to the motel

Hazel eyes sad

Dean walks up to Sam...

Well, saunters, actually

And calls, Coming?

Sam smiles slightly in exasperation

Coming, he calls with just a crack in his voice

Dean looks at Sam, Everything alright?

Sam breaks down

Deam holds Sam and shushes him

Hey, Hey, it's Ok, Dean murmured

Sam sobs louder

And siffles

Dean hums the lyrics to _Hey, Jude_

Sam calms

Sorry, he mutters

Dean is struck by by how broken Sammy looks

But he looks

angelic as well

What happened, muttered Dean

Protectively

Sam hesitates

I'm gay. People at this school don' like tha'

Dean mutters Ignore Them

and presses Sam's lips to his,

on impulse.

Sam hesitates

And wraps his arms around Dean's neck

Kissing him properly

And Dean can't help but laugh

Sam can't help but smile

And mould his lips to Dean's

**Properly**

Both Winchesters smile

Together, they are unbeatable

 

 


End file.
